


I Just Had to Kiss You (Brooklyn 99 inspired by The Office)

by funraveling



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), The Office (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funraveling/pseuds/funraveling
Summary: After Rosa struggles with Gina's announcement that she has a new boyfriend, Jake tries to comfort Rosa and remembers how much he loves Amy in the process. (Inspired by the scene in The Office where Jim talks to Dwight in the stairwell after Angela moves on)





	I Just Had to Kiss You (Brooklyn 99 inspired by The Office)

Based on [this prompt/request](http://youngsamberg.tumblr.com/post/173637966680/hi-i-never-request-fics-or-even-really-read-them) on tumblr

* * *

Jake was happy for his oldest friend Gina when she announced to the squad that she had a new boyfriend. Since Milton left, Gina was stressed balancing work and being a single mother. Luckily it didn’t seem to break her spirit too much because she came to work with a shirt that said “All You Bitches Be Jealous” and played party music at her desk until the squad asked her what was going on. Everyone was focusing on Captain Holt reprimanding Gina for her “shirt that is completely inappropriate for the workplace, but I’m happy for you.” Jake was the only one who saw Rosa quietly and briskly walk out of the bullpen and into the side staircase. This wasn’t good.

Jake slowly left the gathering to follow after Rosa. A few weeks ago she had confided in him about her feelings for Gina and how she appreciated Gina’s efforts to set her up with her lesbian friends but in reality Rosa was hurt that the possibility of them two getting together was becoming less and less realistic. After that confession, she made Jake swear to never bring it up again.

He found Rosa in the empty staircase. She was sitting on the stairs but as soon as she heard Jake, she stood up and tried to hide the tears in her eyes. They stood there, quiet for a moment, until Jake started to say something he hoped would make Rosa feel better.

“When Amy started dating Teddy, I couldn’t handle it. I had finally realized I liked her but it was too late. And I made sure I didn’t do anything to get in the way of it because it was my fault, but it was really hard. I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t focus.” He paused. “Even orange soda didn’t taste good anymore.” Jake sat down on the steps and Rosa followed, resting her head on Jake’s shoulder. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, trying not to cry.

Jake continued. “Now that Amy is a sergeant and working on another floor it’s just as hard. I miss seeing her face all the time. She helps me focus. And if I wasn’t able to see her outside of work too,” he trailed off. He let out a sad breath and whispered, “that would suck.” Rosa lifted her head. “Thanks Jake,” she said in a quiet, cracking voice. She then rested her head on the wall, indicating she wanted to be alone. Jake got up to leave, but instead of going back upstairs, he went down. He had to see Amy.

This floor of the precinct was crowded but Jake immediately saw Amy standing at her desk, giving orders to one of her subordinates. A proud smile flickered on his lips. He walked towards her, intent on his mission. Amy’s face lit up when Jake got close by. “Hey Jake, I was just thinking if we should…” Amy began, but was caught mid-sentence by Jake’s lips, passionately pulling her closer. His hands cupped her face and he sighed at how much better he felt. Normally, Jake knows Amy doesn’t like such public displays of affection in the workplace, but he was so intent on loving her in this moment that she couldn’t help but lean into the kiss for just a moment. She reached her left hand up to rest on his chest and tilted her head to deepen their embrace.

After they broke away from each other, Jake and Amy shyly glanced around to see if anyone had been watching. Fortunately, Amy ran a tight ship so everyone was busy with their work. Jake let out a small laugh of pure joy. He turned to leave but as he went he said, “So my lunch break is at 1, I’ll see you then?” Amy beamed while she watched her fiancée leave. “I’ll see you then.”

As Jake went back to the detective squad, he thought about how lucky he was to have Amy and had to stop himself from going back and kissing her some more.


End file.
